Take Care
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: For PunkRoseBlitz. Sick again? Rasa's got someone to take care of you. M for the stuff and the things. Wink wink.


**A/N**: _**For PunkRoseBlitz, the sweetheart who requested a story and was so considerate and patient with me. Thank you and I'm sorry this took so long! I was out of my mojo for a while.** _

God bless it. This was the first sick day I'd had all year, but missing work was never in my best interest.

I had seen and heard that Lima didn't take too kindly to people playing hooky.

Regardless, I had to call and tell her or Rasa that the probability of me coming into work today was incredibly slim.

I rolled over onto my side in my far too comfortable bed, tangling myself in the sheets.

I reached my hand out from under the covers and snatched my cell phone off the nightstand, pounding in the number, and putting it on speaker.

"Hello, (y/n)," Rasa's voice came through the phone.

Thank goodness it wasn't Lima, I was not in the mood to be bitched out this morning.

"Rasa," I said, noting my stuffy nose right when I spoke.

Great, "I think I'm sick."

"By the way your voice sounds, I think so too. You taking the day off?"

"Probably so."

Rasa hesitated for a moment, and right before I could speak, he did.

"Do you need someone to take care of you?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Better question," I could hear Rasa spinning in his chair and feel his condescending facial expression through the phone.

"Do you have someone to take care of you?"

"No, I don't. But I think I'll be alright, Rasa."

"Symptoms, list them."

My eyebrows knitted together and I made a confused face despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"Are you going to look them up on WebMD or something?"

Rasa sighed.

"No, I'm going to be the judge of whether you need someone to take care of you or not. If your symptoms are bad enough someone's going to come out there and take care of you. Understood?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now list," He directed.

I shifted in my bed a bit, sinking deeper into the mattress and trying to figure out exactly what I felt like.

"Headache, body ache, cold sweats, a bit of a runny nose, dry throat, and a bit nauseous."

The nearly inaudible scribbling of Rasa's pen on paper was heard through the telephone, and I waited for him to speak up again.

"Someone will be there in 10 minutes. Hope you feel better!"

Rasa chirped, quickly hanging up and leaving my phone sitting on the nightstand without a function.

I blinked and thought about it, then groaned.

Someone was coming over, so that usually meant getting dressed.

I thought about the fact that in ten minutes I could make up my bed and put on a cute dress and act like everything was cool.

But instead, I laid in bed for five more minutes, actually bothered to put on pajama bottoms, then brushed my teeth and made my way right back into the forever-welcoming were warm and forgiving and everything that was good in this life.

When the doorbell rang, I let out a loud, irritated groan.

And to think I had just laid down and gotten comfortable!

I rolled out of bed, walked down the hall, down the stairs, and swung open the front door. I bet I looked attractive; hair matted from sleep, no make-up on, and my trashiest pajamas.

And there he stood.

A man who was obviously taller than I was with medium length blue hair and unbelievably sharp cheek bones.

His eyes shone blue and seemed to capture the sunlight, but held no emotion, thanks to the evident dark bags.

We stood there for a moment, staring at one another without a word.

He was probably looking at my attire, but let me tell you, I was enjoying his.

Those jeans were so tight and mm.

I shook my head slightly as if to ban those thoughts before politely inviting him in.

He accepted the offer and I closed the door behind him.

"I'm Oblio," He said, bowing slightly.I smiled at him and raised my eyebrows before laughing.

He looked up at me, then smiled. "Oh, (y/n), it's you. I thought Rasa had sent me to take care of someone else." He admitted.

I giggled and let him in, closing the door behind him. "I can't believe you didn't recognize my house."

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me," He said, and I shrugged it off.

"Rasa sent me here to take care of you," Oblio elaborated, sliding his leather jacket off and putting it down in one of my living room chairs.

Well, make yourself at home, then, I thought to myself.

"Well I'm fine," I said, self-diagnosis.

I really didn't think that someone needed to take care of me, so I pretended that I, in fact, was A-okay.

Oblio looked up and turned to me before ever so gracefully folding his arms and arching a cynical eyebrow.

Yet another instance where we were glaring at one another.

"What?" I asked.

"So you're saying that despite the fact your head hurts, your whole body hurts, you're breaking out into cold sweats, your sinuses are clogged, your throat is dry and you feel nauseous you're okay?"

Damn, he was good.

What the hell did Rasa send me, a specialist?

Sadly, no, it was my friend.

I nodded.

"I don't believe it. Go upstairs and get in your bed." He demanded.

I raised my eyebrows as if to silently sass him before muttering a, "Yes sir."

I walked up the stairs with him trailing close behind, and I plopped on my bed before snuggling into the sheets again.

Oblio sat on the other side and looked down at me while I stared up at him with doe eyes, blinking in slight confusion.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

Sometimes he was OCD about stuff like that, and stray pieces of hair was one of them.

I mean, his hair was impeccable so why would anyone else's be messy?

I shrugged and made a slight whine.

He thought for a second.

"What about…this?" He asked, grabbing my shoulder and gently starting to knead his fingers into my hair and my eyes fluttered closed and I let out a noise of acceptance, relaxing completely under his hand.

I heard him chuckle, and as much as I wanted to act like I wasn't enjoying it, oh god I was.

"Or maybe…this?" His hand started to go lower, working out the tense muscles in my back while I lay completely helpless under his calloused hands.

I nodded, trying to tell him that he was more than welcome to keep going.

I felt him gently brush away some of the hair from my neck, only for him to lean down and press gentle kisses against my skin.

I was not expecting this of course, so I jumped and became completely stiff.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered, trying to turn to look at him from over my shoulder.

"Just relax, I promise it'll make you feel better."

Obliging, I did as I was told and relaxed into the soft sheets of my bed.

I felt gentle kisses on my neck, on my hair, on my shoulders and slowly moving down my back.

He pushed the covers down to my waist before lifting my shirt up and off my head.

"No bra today?" He asked jokingly.

"You know I hate them."

He nodded and leaned down again, planting kisses down the line of my spine that only sent what felt like electricity up it.

He sat up again, petting my hair before flipping me over so I was on my back again.

I quickly tossed my arms over my chest in a desperate attempt to cover up.

Oblio only blinked before shaking his head.

"That won't do."

And it wouldn't.

He gently put his hands over mine and guided my hands away from my chest, letting me expose myself to him.

Of course I found it incredibly uncomfortable because well, I didn't exactly expect one of my closest friends to ever have to see me like this.

He admired me for a moment, or rather, just my torso for the time being.

Oblio smirked slightly and let out a soft chuckle before taking my hands and leaning in to kiss a line down my neck.

The kiss trail ran from my jaw line to my collarbone, and he knew exactly what he was doing; because he paid extra attention to my sweet spot on my neck.

His hands automatically came up to cup my breasts, earning a soft noise of agreement from me.

I urged him to continue, squirming under him while he did nothing but tease.

His thumbs brushed over the soft skin of my nipples, earning him a gasp.

A breathy plea for a continuation.

Oblio only smiled, leaning down to gently kiss in between my breasts.

I was struggling to deal with this soft and tender foreplay, because if all these tantalizing things were going to happen I would have asked him to get started the second he walked through my front door.

He kissed all over my chest and sometimes even nipped, carefully splotching my skin with red marks and small teeth marks, even.

He shrugged off his jacket and slid his shirt over his head, and I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly.

I tilted my head to the side so our noses weren't mashed together so much anymore, and I wove my fingers into his blue locks and pulled just enough to earn a guttural groan from him.

He wasted no time grabbing my pants and tossing them to the floor, letting them make a soft thud and pool in a single spot.

Next to follow were his pants, which I quickly discarded with a single hand.

(Quite a feat, it takes a bit of practice to learn, but it's a neat trick.)

His thumbs hooked in the waistline of my panties and I practically tore off his boxers before mashing my lips to his again in a feverent and quite lustful kiss.

Once that was over in a matter of seconds, he leaned over me and threw open the top drawer of my bedside table and snagged a condom, which had been under piles of socks.

I pulled away from him and noted what he had in his hand.

"How did you know that's where those were?"

"I've been in your house before, (y/n), I found them one day by mistake."

"I keep my socks in that drawer, what the hell were you looking for?"

"Socks."

I shook my head and laughed a little bit, still waiting expectantly for the imminent.

Oblio wasted no time slipping on the condom before he leaned in for one more kiss, then pushed in.

I gasped against his lips, my arms snaking around his neck and my head falling back against the pillow.

It had been a while since I'd done this, and now here I was, underneath one of my closest friends.

Funny how things work out, right?

He started out slow, sensual; making sure that I was being pleased and that he wasn't hurting me.

I gave him some words of encouragement, and it seemed like with more words the faster and harder he went.

The more it all increased, the sweatier we got and the more thrashing I did under his pale body.

I can't remember how many times I pulled his hair or how many times he had to hold my hips down and tell me to breathe.

It was just so incredible.

Literally, mind-blowing sex.

Once we'd both gotten to our limits, I arched into him and my toes curled while I gripped the sheets and rode out my orgasm.

He finished with a few more thrusts before pulling out and collapsing beside me in that warm and comfy bed.

Our chests rose and fell dramatically while our faces were covered with only the colour red.

"So, do you feel any better?" He asked breathlessly.

I smacked his chest with the back of my hand.

"Shut up, Oblio."


End file.
